Nyo HetaOni
by What the Awesome is this
Summary: The nations went to the mansion on a dare. It seemed fun: a test to determine who would last the longest in the "haunted" house. Their seemingly innocent adventure, however, soon took a turn for the worst when they find themselves doubting their own strengths, their friendships, and their sanity. Only one thing is certain: ThEY WilL NOt eScaPe... More info inside. *On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a HetaOni fanfiction, but it's very different from the game's storyline. I'm changing a LOT. For example, there will be no Mochi America. It seemed useless to the story line, so it will not make an appearance in this story. I'll also be changing *spoiler spoiler spoiler* to *spoiler spoiler spoiler*, and Italy will be *spoiler spoiler spoiler*. Oh yeah, I'm using their human names and since everyone's genderbent, I've listed their names here so you don't get confused. This chapter has the prologue and the first chapter because the prologue is literally six lines. Now on to the story!**

**"The nations went to the mansion on a dare. It seemed fun: a test to determine who would last the longest in the "haunted" house. Their seemingly innocent adventure, however, soon took a turn for the worst when they find themselves doubting their own strengths, their friendships, and their sanity. Only one thing is certain: ThEY WilL NOt eScaPe..."  
**  
**Rated T for character death, mild language, etc. No real pairings, maybe some implied if you look closely.**

* * *

**Nyo!Names**

Axis and Allies

Italy ~ Alice (a LEE che)  
Germany ~ Monika  
Japan ~ Sakura  
America ~ Emily  
England ~ Elizabeth  
France ~ Marianne  
Russia ~ Anya  
China ~ Chun-Yan Wang

Others

Austria ~ Anneliese  
Prussia ~ Julchen (YOOL chen)  
Belarus ~ Nikolai  
Kumajirou ~ Kumarie  
Canada ~ Madeline (Maddie for short)  
Hungary ~ Daniel  
South Italy ~ Chiara (kii AR a)  
Spain ~ Carmen

**Prologue**

_An old mansion..._  
_Surrounded by rumors and mystery..._  
_Oh~! I'll tell the others about it! _  
_We haven't spent much time together lately..._  
_We can explore it together~!_  
_I'm so clever!_

**Chapter I**

"Look guys~! I told you it was here!" Alice bounded ahead with joy.

"Took you long enough to find it," Julchen yawned, "but it does have a nice, desolate feel to it... Not bad."

"I don't know, Ali," Monika looked around, "If we got hurt out here, no one would be able to help us. And what if we got lost?"

"Aw, please, Monika? It'll be so fun! Besides, we're already here, right?"

"She's right, what could happen? We're nations, and it's only a house." Sakura's eyes sparkled with curiosity. Julchen draped an arm over her sister's shoulder.

"Lighten up, sis! We're already here, aren't we? What's the worst that could happen?"

"W-well, there's the rumors for one-"

Suddenly, she noticed that Alice looked near tears.

"Besides," Julchen sighed, "It'd make her so happy. I mean, she did just drag us all the way out here. The least you can do is humor her."

Monika looked exasperated, but finally gave in.

"Fine. But I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Of course! Thanks, Moni!"

"Don't call me that!"

...oo0oo...

Alice threw open the double doors and dashed inside the eerily quiet mansion.

"Wow! It's so big!" She marveled.

"And clean..." Monika ran a finger along the banister. It came away clean, with no trace of dust, "Too clean."

"Only as clean as your house, West!"

"Yes, but this place has supposedly been abandoned for centuries. There should at _least_ be dust."

"You're right, that is quite odd. There must be a logical explanation for-" Sakura was cut off by a loud crashing noise down the hall. Alice jumped and clung to Monika.

"Vee~ What was that?"

Seeing the look of protectiveness on the blond's face, Sakura decided to take a tip from Alfred and play hero for once.

"I will go investigate, seeing as I am the only one with a weapon." Not technically true; Monika had her whip, and Julchen was probably hiding _something, _"It is probably just a broken dish, after all." Sakura tried to calm her ruffled nerves.

"Kessessesse! The awesome me will come along, too!"

"No, you should stay behind and protect your brother and his... uh... Italy."

...oo0oo...

_Locked... Just like every other door here. _Japan walked down the seemingly endless hallway. As she approached the last door, she was startled by it opening suddenly. _That's strange... I didn't even touch it, and it opened. _However, she immediately saw the source of the noise: a broken plate. The pale nation stooped to pick it up when a thought occurred to her: how did the plate break? She stood up and looked around the room. A small kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary. There were no windows, so it couldn't have been the breeze. A small earthquake, perhaps? They _were _quite common in the area, after all. _No, we would have felt it; this kitchen isn't too far from the front door. That could only mean..._  
Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and a chill ran through her spine.  
_Almost as if... I'm being watched... _Sakura slowly turned around to face the door, a hand on the hilt of the katana at her waist. And yet... there was no one- and no_thing-_ there. She let out a sigh of relief and then mentally slapped herself. _Baka! Obviously there is no one there; this house is abandoned! If the others snuck over here, I would've heard them! And ghosts don't exist... right?_

Right...

* * *

**YAY FOR HEATONI~ **

**No Steve yet. Does anyone know why they call him that? 'Cause I'd really like to know.**

**EDIT: Apparently, Steve is just a random name given to the Thing by a fan. Thanks Dragon Silhouette!**

**Also, I fixed the formatting, as suggested by Dragon Silhouette. Thanks again!**


	2. Notice

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I realized that there were a few plot holes in my original plan for this story, so I need some time to re-evaluate my plot line. This means that there won't be any updates for a while, but I won't delete it. School is also killing me; I don't really have a lot of time to write.**

**Sorry to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers!**

**EDIT: Zekae pointed out in the reviews that I'm homeschooled. Yes, I am. Unfortunately, that doesn't make school any easier. Just sayin'.**


End file.
